1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to amusement devices. In particular, this invention relates to liquid game amusement systems. More in particular, this invention pertains to liquid game amusement systems which operate under the principle that a container filled with liquid and enclosed by a cover member may be inverted without egress of the internally contained liquid. Still further, this invention relates to a game system where an operator adds weights to the cover member when the cover member and the container are in an inverted position until the weighted elements and the liquid within the container cause a sufficient force in a downward direction to expel the liquid within the container. More in particular, this invention relates to a liquid game amusement system which incorporates a chance probability of the user being doused with liquid.
2. Prior Art
Chance games utilizing the concept of the removal of members or the particular placement of members until the object of the game is reached are known in the art. However, such prior art games do not generally utilize the principle of a weight of liquid opposing atmospheric pressure until the operator is doused with liquid within a container. In some prior art devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,492 elements such as jaws are spring loaded through a rubber band system. Objects are loaded into the jaws to maintain them in an open position. Game objects are then removed until at some point the jaws are snapped into a closed position. Such references do show game like devices which utilize the concept of the removal of weight members until some predetermined point when the lack of the weight of the object members causes a reaction of the jaws. However, such game devices do not provide for the release of liquid overcoming atmospheric pressures subsequent to an operator placing a predetermined number of weights on the cover member of a container.
In other prior art references such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,989 there is shown various water balancing game systems. In such references floating members are placed in water and a pointer is spun to indicate a predetermined location on the deck of the floating member upon which an object piece is to be placed. When an imbalance is shown, the pieces or the floating member is tilted into the surrounding water. Such prior art systems do not utilize atmospheric pressures to maintain liquid within an enclosed volume and still further the results of the final actuation of the floating object is merely a removal of the pieces from the floating member.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,723 provide for other types of balancing systems. However such prior art devices and systems are not directed to the elements of the capturing of liquid within an enclosed chamber and subsequently release of the liquid responsive to playing pieces being hooked onto a cover member.